I Do Not Hook Up
by xXNileyJemiXx
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato are going on a summer they will never forget to Wyckoff, New Jersey. Miley always travels and is sick of meeting new people. what will happpen when she meets a boy who changes everything. NILEY AND JEMI
1. Chapter 1

******This is my FIRST fanfic******

**I Do Not Hook Up**

I slammed my hands on the table knowing I could get grounded. But really who cared at this point, this was suppose to be my summer.

"Mom how could you?" I said still standing

"We aren't moving away, just for the summer" she said to me giving a quick look to my dad

"Miley dear, please. This can get us a lot of money" my dad said looking at me.

What was I suppose to do? Run away. Trust me I've already tried that. I looked at my parents and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok, whatever" I said, oh crap! My friends. They are going to freak when they find out I'm leaving. Oh and my boyfriend, my first real boyfriend. I slumped down in my chair and put my head in my hands.

"One problem, my friends. I finally made some. And now I CAN'T do anything with them"

I looked up to see my mom and dad smiling at me. I was confused, was I getting punked? Is it April first?

"What?" I asked confused still

"We talked it over with Demi's parents, and she's coming with us!" they said really happy

I freaked, ok now this has to be the best summer ever. I jumped up and squealed

"Thank you like a million times" I said hugging them. "Now I can't wait to tell Demi"

I started walking, no not walking running to my room to call Demi

"MILEY come back" I heard yelling from the dinning room. I turned the corner

"yeah?" I was so excited I just wanted to run up the walls.

"You never even asked where we are going to stay" my dad said

"Oh well. Where are we staying?" I asked about to blow up

"Wyckoff, New Jersey" they said together

I raised an eye brow at them. "ok cool" I said, already at my bedroom door. I was so excited that I forgot what I was going to do. I ran over to my cell phone. 4 new text messages? I looked through them.

"Demi ,Demi, Justin, Demi" I said to myself out load. I read Justin text, I can't wait for summer I love you babe. A shiver went down my back. I still can't believe I'm dating a 20 year old. I rolled my eyes and dilled Demi's number.

"hello?" I could hear Demi was tired

"Demi! Oh My God. Your going to New Jersey with me" I screamed. I didn't hear anyone on the other line

"Hello? Dems? I said looking at my phone, the next thing I hear is Demi screaming in my ear

"I know right!" I said laughing

"Your going to want to stay the night, we leave tomorrow" I said taking out my suit case

"Ok bye" She hung up. I shook my head and started packing. I went through my drawer and saw one of Justin's t-shirts. Ugh, Justin. I need to tell him I'm leaving. Nah, I shook my head laughing. Who was I kidding. I don't like Justin, he's a 20 year old creep. I just don't want to break up with him. I was in the middle of a thought when I heard knocking at my door.

"One second!" I yelled getting up and opening the door

"Demi!" I hugged her. She was looking at the shirt I was holding.

"Oh this thing?" I said throwing it in the trash. Demi didn't like Justin, they fought A LOT. I went on the AIM and saw Justin was on. Before I could sign off he sent me a message

Hey baby, I can't wait to get to know you this summer. I gagged and saw Taylor looking at me.

Uhh hi? I typed back then signed off. I shut the computer and through it in my plan bag.

"So Dems? Are you ready?" I asked zipping up my bag

"I think I am, I know you are. You have everything but the kitchen sink in your suit case" She said laughing at me. I finally got it zipped and leaned it against my wall. I was excited I could tell you that but, I was scared. Don't ask me why, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was just sad that I was leaving all my other friends. I shook my head, Miley snap out of it I told myself. Your going to have a lot of fun! Now shut up. I caught myself smiling. It was about 1 by the time Demi and I got to bed. Good bye Tennessee, Hello Wyckoff. I smiled myself to sleep

I slowly woke up to my dad banging on my door. I ran over to the mirror and ran my figures through my hair. People are crazy to get dressed just to go to the airport. I laughed out loud and woke up Demi.

"Ugh. Well I hope there's cute boys there" I said wheeling the suit case out of my room with a grunt.

****Reviews? Should I keep this going?*******


	2. Chapter 2

I checked my watch, ugh I groaned as we were in line to board the plane. I looked over to Demi and saw her texting on her phone. I nudged her

"Who are you texting" I said smiling

"My mom" she said shrugging

I looked at her weird "Uhh why?" I asked letting a little laugh come out

"I uhh forgot to tell you, this is my first plane ride" she said trying to smile. Great I thought, this is going to be a great ride. I jumped up to see what was taking people so long. Finally the line started moving.

"Yay!" I said clapping my hands. I looked over to Demi who looked scared. I felt so bad for her.

"Awwe, its ok. This is going to be fast trust me" I said hugging her. The lady took my ticket as I looked back to see the Tennessee airport for the last time till we come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demi stop!" I said prying her hand off of mine. We were already in the air, and she was still freaking out.

"what if something happens like what happened on Lost" She asked me

I rolled my eyes "Its just a show, this will go by fast." I was assuring her. She finally calmed down. I opened my laptop to check my Myspace. And saw I had 2 emails.

"Great Demi, how am I going to tell Justin?" I asked turning my head to see Demi jumping up and down on her seat. I tipped my head back and let out a sigh.

"Did you have sugar before we left?" I asked her embarrassed

She looked away from me, "Mayyyybbbeee" She said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Anyway, really how am I going to tell him?" I asked reading my emails

"Miley, just dump him. You know he's only using you to get to your dad and his work" She said looking at me

"Demi UGH. Here listen to what he said" I said re opening the email.

"Hey Miles, I just wanted to know when you are going to stay the night with me,

I miss you so much, and I haven't heard from you for awhile. Text me when you get this.

I love you baby" I read out loud. And looked at Demi. "See!" I said

"Miley, you know I don't like him, and I'm going to be completely honest with you," She paused,

"you gotta break up with the dude" She said shaking her head

I didn't say anything, and went back to my computer, I needed to tell Justin, and I needed to tell him now.

Maybe it might be time for me to break up with him, but I was scared, not to hurt his feelings, but because he might hurt me. He was scary, you know the ones who get drunk and parties and all that bad stuff. My mom and Dad don't know that, but they think highly of him. And he can hurt me, and the worst thing about him, is when he kisses me. Its not one of those story book kisses, like the shoot for the stars thing, its rough and wet. And when I'm lucky, he wont be hairy. I shook my head. No not yet, I'll tell him I wont be around all summer. Yeah. That works. I started typing.

"Hey Justin, I'm sorry, but my dad had an emergency meeting in New Jersey, and I had to go.

Again I'm very sorry." I hit sent and took a deep breath, I made sure I didn't put love, or baby. Just simple sorry and I'm away. I wanted to tell Demi what my plan was, but when I turned around I saw her sleeping. I laughed and made sure not to be loud. That's when my phone went off, I'M ON A BOAT was blazing from my speakers. Demi Jumped up and yelled.

"No I'm on a PLANE" she said wiping the slobber from her face. I was laughing so hard when I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said answering

"Hello yes is this Miley Stewart? A guy asked me. He sounded like he was about my age

"Uhh yeah it is. May I ask who this is?" I asked confused

"Oh sorry this is Nick Jonas from the Hilton Inn, I was wondering if you were still going to check in at 6" He asked

"Oh so sorry, we are going to try, our flight delayed. We will be landing in about 30 minutes" I said

"Oh that's great, you can call me at this number to make any changes" He said.

"Ok thanks! Bye" I said

"Bye" he said as I hung up. I started putting all my stuff in my bag. 30 minutes can go by fast.

I Looked over at Demi "Well, We're almost there" I said Smiling. I was excited now


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to the hotel wasn't easy. My dad got lost. It took us an hour, he HAD to follow the GPS system. But when we got there, it looked really nice. There were trees and grass, it wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. Of course my dad wanted valet to park our car, so we pulled up to the front of the hotel. The first thing I saw was a Curly haired tall thin boy, that couldn't have been the nick person that called me. We all got out. Slowly, still tired from our plan ride. The Curly cutie started walking over to us.

"Hello!" He said shaking my dads hand. "I'm Joe Jonas, and Welcome to the Hilton Inn!" He said looking over at us and smiling. I looked over to Demi, who was blushing. I nudged her to get her back on earth. I stood there watching Joe put all our bags on a cart. I grabbed a few, maybe a few to many and slowly walked into the hotel. I didn't see the step and tripped and everything went flying. Great I thought. I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. I started picking things up when I saw a hand grab for my pillow. I looked up, and yup the name tag on the short curly haired boy was Nick Jonas. He was pretty cute. I have to admit. I Smiled

"Here let me help" He said picking some of the things I didn't get

"oh no, its ok" I was trying to play hard to get.

He laughed. "Well, its kinda my job" he smiled, and sadly I melted inside

"Ok, well a little help wont hurt" I said standing up

"Are you Miss Stewart?" He asked me

"Yeah" I laughed "My family must be famous I said trying to move my hair out of my face

"Oh no, I just saw the Tag on your bag. I heard that A family was paying for 2 rooms for the whole summer" He paused to take a breath "And that's one of them" He said Smiling. I was a little embarrassed.

"Oh right I knew that" I said trying to play it cool. I was so mad at myself right now I could burst. I was so mad, I didn't even hear Nick Yelling for me

"Miss Stewart! Miss Stewart! Hurry!" He yelled from the elevator. I ran over and got in. it was crowded. There was a lot of people in the one elevator. When the elevator stop on level 5, I jumped out.

"Here's our stop" I heard Nick say behind me. I Smiled and bit my lip. I ran over to my door, like a little kid. Great I wonder what he thinks of me now! I put the key in the door and found Demi already unpacking.

"Heys Dems! This is Nick Jonas." I said throwing all the bags on the bed.

"Hello!" He said with a cute smile. Wait Miley snap out of it. You HAVE a boyfriend.

"Ok, if you need anything, you still have my number" Nick Jonas said as he left our room.

I leaned back and fell on the bed.

"You ok" Demi asked zipping her empty suitcase back up. She was a perfectionist, if it was wrong or out of place, she HAD to fix it. But you gotta love her.

"He is just so cute! And I'm so lame" I said hitting my head with the palm of my hand.

"His brother is really cute too, and the good thing is, is…I'm single!" She laughed. Sometimes she can be so mean. I got up and ran over to my bag and took out my Laptop,

"Time to Charge" I said plugging it in and turning it on. 1 unread email. I was scared. I started to shake, I couldn't open the email. It was from Justin. I clicked on it and in caps it read

"MILEY RAY STEWART, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE AND NOT TELL ME.

ARE YOU DATING ANOTHER GUY? HUH? I BET YOU ARE, IF I FIND HIM, I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD AND YOURS TO. HAVE FUN THIS SUMMER WITH OUT ME.

IF I CHEAT ON YOU, ITS YOUR FAULT"

When I was done reading I could feel tears running down my face. I saw Demi look at me.

"Oh sweetie, what happened" She said stroking my hair.

"Demi, I'm scared of him." I said shaking "What if he finds where I am. What if he see's Nicholas.. Or Joe!"

I Couldn't stand it anymore. I had to break up with him.

"Sweetie, I'll go get you some ice cream" Demi was sweet, but before I knew it I was asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Will you go out with me Miley?" Nick Said

I was surprised, after all that the other day.. He wanted to date me? "Yes I would LOVE TO" I said. The next thing I heard was a screaming man, he was screaming MY name.. "Oh god. Justin. Nick RUN" I yelled at him.


End file.
